


Что бы ни было...

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русский перевод "Come Hell or High Water" за авторством Kerkerian-Horizon.<br/>Жизнь человека может перевернуться в мгновение ока, и удар становится еще больнее, если это случается неожиданно. Шерлоку приходится постичь этот постулат на собственном горьком опыте. Таймлайн где-то перед "Рейхенбахским водопадом"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что бы ни было...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Hell or High Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117028) by [Kerkerian_StopYulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian_StopYulin/pseuds/Kerkerian_StopYulin). 



Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 

Звонок раздался во вторник, одним ноябрьским вечером. Всю вторую половину дня Шерлок никак не мог успокоиться. Он только закончил очередное дело, но что-то по-прежнему не давало ему покоя. Его раздражали и трещины на потолке, на которые он обычно не обращал внимания, и лондонский трафик ("слишком громкий, муниципалы — идиоты"), и солнце на улице ("слишком яркое, дурацкая погода"). На все попытки Джона поговорить он только лишь огрызался. И когда зазвонил его телефон, они оба втайне испытали облегчение, потому что это давало возможность отвлечься и получить хоть какую-то передышку.  
Разворачиваясь на месте, Шерлок царственным жестом поднес телефон к уху. Однако изящное движение вдруг резко прервалось, и он едва не потерял равновесие. Напряженно застыл, слушая, что говорят на другом конце провода.  
В голове Джона тут же завертелись возможности — и наиболее вероятными из них были _Майкрофт_ и _Мориарти_. Он нахмурился, почему-то ощущая себя здесь чужим. Но Шерлок не вскинулся на дыбы, как обычно происходило, когда он сталкивался с кем-то из этих личностей. По его лицу ничего невозможно было прочесть, но внезапно он стал белее мела и уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом. Все облегчение тут же было забыто.  
Когда детектив наконец произнес "спасибо", его голос прозвучал очень слабо и еле слышно. Он отключил телефон и уставился на аппарат, словно видел впервые в жизни и подозревал в нем дьявольское устройство.  
— Шерлок? — осторожно позвал Джон.  
Тот поднял взгляд: на лице — растерянность, глаза широко раскрыты — и внезапно стал тяжело оседать на пол, словно у него подломились ноги.  
Джон, не задумываясь, стремительно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и поддержал Шерлока, ибо тот явно не владел своим телом. Телефон выпал из его руки и с грохотом приземлился на пол, но никто не удостоил это вниманием. Джон помог Шерлоку опуститься на диван, сел рядом, положив на плечо руку — судя по виду, друг в любой момент мог потерять сознание — и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
Шерлок долго не реагировал, но потом все-таки посмотрел Джону в глаза и как-то растерянно и удивленно произнес:  
— Майкрофт мертв.

***

Бывает такое состояние, когда реальность словно бы отступает, куда-то отодвигается, открывая разум для странных мыслей и оставляя в голове только один вопрос: это все действительно происходит или просто дурной сон? Именно так себя чувствовал Джон, стоя вместе с Шерлоком на выложенной плиткой набережной Элберт-эмбанкмент, неподалеку от пирса Ламберт.  
Они молча смотрели, как вытягивают из воды обтекаемо-черный автомобиль, частично поврежденный от удара о воду. Вокруг было слишком много звуков и огней, они действовали Джону на нервы. Он мог только представить, что сейчас ощущает Шерлок. Детектив стоял неподвижно, от страшного значения происходящего он словно превратился в ледяную статую. Но он должен был это увидеть, должен был ощутить запах речной воды и холодный воздух, иначе тот телефонный звонок начинал казаться вывертом его фантазии, злой насмешкой его гиперактивного мозга.  
Место происшествия огородила полиция, но вокруг все равно толпились зеваки. Весь поток транспорта направляли к мосту. Они с Шерлоком уже поговорили с каким-то полицейским: Джон изо всех сил старался вникнуть в сказанное, но Шерлок явно не осознавал ни единого слова. Он лишь стоял почти впритирку к Джону и ждал, не отрывая глаз от воды, пока все закончится.  
Позже, когда машину надежно блокировали и отправили на предварительный осмотр, к ним снова подошел офицер полиции. Шерлок, как и раньше, молчал, однако Джон заметил, что он сжал челюсти при словах, которые не хотел слышать: _тела пока не найдены... из-за прилива... сильное течение... дверцы открыты, одна сорвана... маловероятно, чтобы кто-то мог выжить._  
Шерлок вновь невольно посмотрел на реку. У него имелись вопросы, но он совершенно был не в состоянии их задавать... не мог заставить себя преодолеть то ужасное, рвущее грудь чувство, которое он испытывал. Из-за которого даже не мог приблизиться к пострадавшей машине и осмотреть ее. Он вообще не мог двинуть ни единым мускулом. Майкрофт был невыносимым занудой и надоедой, который доводил Шерлока до исступления с первых же миллисекунд встречи и до бесконечности — он был человеком, которого Шерлок избегал столько, сколько было возможно. И вот теперь, единственное, чего он хотел: чтобы Майкрофт — само олицетворение уверенности и снисхождения — был здесь. Он почти слышал, как брат стоит рядом и произносит:  
— Сантименты, Шерлок. Все жизни кончаются. Не будь таким мелодраматичным.  
И это оставалось тем единственным, что еще как-то удерживало его на плаву, не давая рухнуть на землю.

***

Ноги подломились под Шерлоком, стоило им с Джоном вновь переступить порог 221Б; единственное утешение, что это видел один лишь доктор. "И уже во второй раз за день" — сардонически напомнил внутренний голос, когда Шерлок оказался на полу, но того это ни на йоту не волновало. Его тошнило, комната крутилась и раскачивалась перед глазами. Но потом его обхватили руки Джона, и раздался его голос, как обычно, ровный и надежный:  
— Все нормально, Шерлок. Дыши глубже.  
Шерлок ненавидел себя за слабость, он не желал, чтобы с ним нянчились. У него есть дела. Он должен узнать правду.  
— Мне надо...  
— Нет, — руки Джона тут же удержали его на месте, прямо на полу. Шерлок не сознавал, что до сих пор бледен как простыня. Доктор держал руку на его пульсе, словно стараясь поддержать, влить свои силы.  
И только когда частый, неровный пульс стал нормальным, а сам Шерлок перестал дрожать всем телом (чего он даже не замечал, пока Джон ему на это не указал), доктор позволил ему подняться на ноги. Бережно поддерживая детектива и не отпуская ни на секунду, Джон помог Шерлоку встать.  
— Я могу стоять, — запротестовал тот и осознал, что собственный голос звучит пусто и словно издалека. Джон даже и не подумал его отпускать.  
— Пойдем, — мягко произнес он и потянул Шерлока за собой.  
— Куда?  
— К тебе в спальню.  
— Зачем? Я не хочу ложиться. Почему мы вообще вернулись домой?  
Джон мудро воздержался от ответа, что Шерлок — в шоковом состоянии. Тот все равно бы этого не признал. Крепко удерживая друга за плечи, доктор провел Шерлока в его комнату и посадил на кровать, включив лампу на прикроватном столике.  
После чего начал снимать с Шерлока пальто:  
— Я сейчас сделаю тебе чая.  
Шерлок тут же поднялся на ноги:  
— Я не хочу чая. Ничего не хочу. Я хочу увидеть машину.  
— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Сейчас ты никуда не пойдешь, и уж точно не будешь на нее смотреть.  
Шерлок напрягся всем телом:  
— Пойду и буду. Ты не можешь меня остановить. Надо было осмотреть машину, когда мы там были. Зря я этого не сделал, это была ошибка. Мне надо...  
— Там уже наверняка хозяйничает МИ5*. Они тебя и близко не подпустят. А я, если понадобится, просто свяжу тебя по рукам и ногам.  
Шерлок фыркнул и попытался обойти его, но доктор оказался упрям не меньше и на удивление сильными руками схватил детектива за предплечья:  
— Шерлок, — в его голосе прозвучали молящие нотки, резко контрастируя с жесткой позой и выдавая беспокойство. — Не надо.  
Во взгляде Шерлока полыхнула ярость:  
— Я лишь хочу узнать...  
— Мы узнаем. Со временем.  
В голосе Джона сквозило почти непереносимое понимание и печаль. Если даже у него нет надежды, что полиция ошиблась и Майкрофт мог выжить, значит, надеяться не на что. Однако у него была не только надежда. Может, в голове и стоял туман, но одна мысль оставалась кристально ясной: он жаждет мести. Шерлок не сомневался, что это не несчастный случай — машина Майкрофта не могла сорваться с моста просто так, и он хотел знать кто, как и почему это сделал. И когда он выяснит, кто за этим стоит, сотворивший это горько пожалеет. Шерлок лично за этим проследит.  
Не то, чтобы это были действительно его мысли, лишь смутное ощущение — но оно было ему приятно, и горящий внутри огонь отвлекал Шерлока от того, другого, ужасного и болезненного чувства — чувства потери. Одно дело, сказать: _мой брат — заноза в заднице_. И совсем другое, произнести: _мой брат — мертв_. Эта мысль, однако, не отлипала, кружилась в голове до неприятного ощущения пустоты, которое сменило собой жажду мести и оставило Шерлока измученным и усталым.  
После нескольких минут внутреннего сражения, медленно переходящего в застывающую неподвижность, Шерлок сдался. Он уже не протестовал, когда Джон надавил ему на плечи, заставляя вновь сесть на постель, и опустился рядом, желая удостовериться, что друг действительно успокоился.  
— В этом нет никакого смысла, — через какое-то время произнес Шерлок. Его голос больше не звучал словно издалека; Джон правильно сделал, что настоял перейти в спальню. Здесь меньше того, что может его отвлечь: ни телефона, ни ноутбука. Это поможет сосредоточиться.  
— Я знаю, — прозвучал в ответ спокойный голос Джона.  
Доктор подождал какое-то время, и не дождавшись от друга реакции, в конце концов, поднялся на ноги:  
— Пойду сделаю чая.

***

Джон вышел из комнаты, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тому, что доносилось из кухни. Внезапно он осознал, как сильно он вымотался: на плечах словно лежал тяжелой ношей свинцовый груз; казалось, что он только что решил тысячу загадок — и обнаружил, что за последней скрывается еще столько же. Шерлок медленно заполз в постель и свернулся калачиком спиной к двери. Впрочем, скоро его глаза вновь раскрылись. Нет, он не может оставаться таким бесполезным — надо искать ключи и улики, но его привычная энергия будто куда-то испарилась, и все тело налилось тяжестью. Он старался не думать, каково это — тонуть, задыхаясь в ледяной воде, и постарался сосредоточиться на доносящихся из кухни звуках, глядя невидящими глазами в полутьму спальни. Это было непросто, но все лучше, чем картины, которые подкидывал ему разум.  
Из прихожей донеслось слабое "У-у-ху", после чего он услышал, как Джон разговаривает с миссис Хадсон. Намеренно приглушенные голоса сообщили детективу, о чем именно идет разговор. Вскоре он услышал приближающиеся шаги и ощутил в комнате присутствие другого человека, но не Джона.  
Миссис Хадсон с полминуты поколебалась и потом осторожно присела рядом с Шерлоком. Тот ничем не показал, что знает о ее присутствии, но и не сбросил ее ладонь, когда она положила руку ему на плечо.  
Пожилая леди чувствовала, что он дрожит, и интуитивно понимала, что он не хочет ничего слышать. Она не произнесла ни единого слова, только молча сидела с ним до тех пор, пока в спальню не вернулся Джон с кружкой чая.  
Шерлок пил, едва ощущая вкус. Его приводило в смятение, что смерть Майкрофта оказалась для него таким потрясением; что она заставила его ощущать себя маленьким и незначительным и привела в настолько беспомощное состояние, что он не мог даже отправиться искать улики или еще как-то выяснять, кто это сделал. Он был благодарен, что по обе стороны от него сейчас сидят Джон и миссис Хадсон и тоже пьют чай.  
Он подумал, что никогда раньше он не замечал, какие у миссис Хадсон маленькие руки. Руки брата всегда казались ему большими. Когда он был совсем маленьким, ему очень нравилось, когда брат играл с ним, прячась за этими руками, а потом быстро убирая их, чтобы напугать; когда они с Майкрофтом стали старше, руки брата стали для Шерлока чужими руками — так же, как тот сам — чужим человеком. И, в конце концов, Майкрофт превратился в высшее существо, в сравнении с которым он, Шерлок, чувствовал себя вторым сортом — ощущение, которое ему было совершенно не по душе. В присутствии брата он всегда чувствовал, что теряет контроль, и это сильно действовало ему на нервы. _Так было_ , с болью подумал он. _И уже больше не будет_.  
Он горько рассмеялся в кружку с чаем, отчего миссис Хадсон и Джон оба на него посмотрели: друг — открыто, а домовладелица очень коротко и неуверенно.  
— Даже сейчас, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он понимал, что говорит, как сумасшедший, но был не в силах остановиться: — Даже сейчас.  
— Что "даже сейчас", дорогой? — робко спросила миссис Хадсон.  
— Он даже сейчас это делает, — выплюнул Шерлок. — Он даже сейчас вынуждает меня терять контроль. Даже мертвый он все равно не дает мне свободы!  
Джон и старая леди обменялись взглядом, который можно было назвать тревожным, и доктор осторожно положил руку Шерлоку на плечо:  
— У тебя совершенно естественная реакция.  
— Ничего подобного, — голос детектива так и сочился сарказмом: — Для других, может, она и нормальна, но не для меня. Забыл, что обычные стандарты ко мне не применимы? У меня отсутствуют чувства, я не могу сломаться из-за каких-то эмоций.  
Джон снова прикусил язык: ему хотелось сказать Шерлоку, что он неправ, что все как раз ровно наоборот, но он удержался.  
— Но тебе все равно стоит лечь, — неожиданно вмешалась миссис Хадсон, — и попытаться поспать.  
Доктора поразило, как понимающе она это сказала.  
Шерлок предсказуемо отрицательно покачал головой, но, по крайней мере, не огрызнулся в ответ.  
Они с миссис Хадсон просидели с ним далеко за полночь.

***

Миссис Хадсон в конце концов ушла спать, и Джон тоже чувствовал, как на него наползает усталость. Он не слишком любил Майкрофта, но от этого было не легче. Джону было жаль старшего Холмса, а еще больше — Шерлока. Он постоянно возвращался мыслями к несчастному случаю — именно так он решил называть то, что произошло, пока не увидит доказательств обратного. Разумеется, он уже думал о руке Мориарти, но Шерлок не получал никаких злорадных звонков, смс, писем или чего-то подобного, так что, похоже, ничто не связывало случившееся с их злейшим врагом. Эта мысль отчего-то принесла облегчение, и Джон тут же этого устыдился. Какое может быть облегчение, если Шерлок в таком состоянии — потрясенный, несчастный, совершенно на себя непохожий.  
Друг сидел на краю постели, тихий и напряженный, как статуя — так и не снявший костюма, с каменным выражением лица.  
В какой-то момент глаза Джона сами собой закрылись, и он провалился в сон. Очнулся он резко, ощущая болезненно сведенную шею, и не сразу понял, где находится, хотя дремал явно не больше двадцати минут.  
Шерлок сидел, выпрямившись, на постели и напряженно прислушивался. Джон уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что он услышал, но детектив поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, и медленно поднялся на ноги. Но не успел он коснуться дверной ручки, как с первого этажа донесся чей-то крик. Шерлок с Джоном опрометью бросились к выходу, потому что кричала, без сомнения, миссис Хадсон.  
Которая чуть не столкнулась с ними у двери в свою квартиру — и все, что успел сделать вышедший наконец из ступора Шерлок, это схватить ее за руки, чтобы не дать упасть. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, что случилось, пожилая леди уставилась на них широко раскрытыми глазами, явно не замечая своего разошедшегося халата, и судорожно выдохнула:  
— Шерлок! На кухне!  
На миг растерянно замявшись, Джон пробрался мимо них с Шерлоком внутрь холла, желая понять, что же тут происходит, но стоило ему перешагнуть порог вышеупомянутого помещения, как он буквально застыл на месте. В полутемном холле апартаментов домовладелицы стоял Майкрофт Холмс.

***

На мгновение все вокруг замерло — все молчали, никто не шевелился. Наконец ошеломленную тишину разбило жалобное бормотание миссис Хадсон:  
— Шерлок, ты делаешь мне больно.  
Детектив даже не заметил, что все еще держит домовладелицу за руки — и от такого неожиданного поворота событий довольно крепко сжимает ей пальцы. Он отпустил пожилую леди, не отрывая глаз от брата.  
— Что произошло? — ровно поинтересовался он.  
Майкрофт выглядел непривычно. Обычно аккуратные волосы — взъерошены, и он был без обуви и пиджака: в одной рубашке, носках и брюках, но тем абсурднее было видеть, что на нем оставался галстук — местами порванный, как и вся остальная одежда, которая выглядела, как минимум влажной, а скорее, и насквозь мокрой. Старший Холмс был бледен и дрожал всем телом, и Джон, которому брат Шерлока показался сейчас странным образом меньше ростом, вспомнил наконец, что он — врач. Он первым двинулся с места, без слов взял несопротивляющегося Майкрофта за руку и повел к кухне, чтобы усадить на стул.  
На мгновение Джона поразило, как сильно это напоминает более раннюю сцену с Шерлоком, но сейчас он не мог задерживаться на этой мысли. При ближайшем рассмотрении Майкрофт выглядел еще хуже и явно сильно замерз. Джон ушел за одеялом, а миссис Хадсон взялась приготовить чай. Шерлок, так и держась на расстоянии, прищурившись, посмотрел на своего брата:  
— Что произошло? — повторил он.  
— Ты знаешь, что, — невзирая на свой потрепанный вид, Майкрофт говорил сухо и надменно. Однако он определенно испытал облегчение, когда Джон появился не с одним, а с двумя одеялами, которыми и накрыл его, сидящего на стуле.  
— Это был такой шок! — сквозь шум закипающего чайника пробилось бормотание миссис Хадсон. — Нам сказали, что вы погибли, и вдруг вы пытаетесь вломиться в мою кухню! Мне показалось, что я что-то услышала... разумеется, это могла забрести кошка, но ведь никогда не знаешь...  
На лице Майкрофта проступило слегка извиняющееся выражение:  
— Я не хотел вас пугать, — мягко ответил он. — Я только хотел избежать парадного входа.  
Джон невольно глянул в сторону задней двери — та выглядела нетронутой.  
У Шерлока, однако, вопросов было больше:  
— Как ты выбрался из машины?  
— Когда я понял, что происходит, то предпринял меры предосторожности: открыл в машине окно. К счастью, удар о воду не парализовал меня или того хуже, и я сумел сразу выбраться.  
Джона беспокоила явная дрожь в голосе Майкрофта и, кроме того, еще накрывая старшего Холмса одеялом, он видел у него на волосах кровь. Он быстро вмешался в разговор.  
— Прежде чем Шерлок продолжит этот допрос, вам нужно как следует согреться, — твердо заявил он. — Примите горячий душ и потом ложитесь.  
Майкрофт с улыбкой подчинился; доктор всем обликом и тоном ясно показывал, что это не обсуждается, да и сам он, честно говоря, продрог до костей. Душ казался манной небесной, даже если это был душ в не самых комфортабельных условиях — в ванной 221Б.  
— Пойдемте, я найду вам полотенце, — позвал его за собой Джон.  
Шерлок посмотрел, как они вместе уходят, и сделал движение, чтобы двинуться следом, но заколебался.  
— Он не пьет чай с молоком, только с настоящими сливками, — сообщил он миссис Хадсон. — И если сливок нет, то предпочитает простой. С двумя ложками сахара.  
С этими словами он вышел из кухни.

***

Полчаса спустя Майкрофт уже сидел на кровати Шерлока, покрытый поверх теплого одеяла еще одним дополнительным, и баюкал в руках чашку горячего чая. Душ помог ему немного прийти в себя, а доктор Ватсон, обработав рану на голове и убедившись, что Холмс больше не пострадал, оказался непреклонен: он категорично заявил, что Майкрофт не может ночевать на диване.  
Старший Холмс был одет в старую футболку Шерлока с длинным рукавом и его же пижамные штаны и носки — младший брат, к несчастью, не обладал ночным гардеробом, достойным одобрения их мамочки.  
Ожидая пока вода в душе нагреется, Майкрофт слышал через дверь, как спорят Шерлок и доктор Ватсон:  
— У меня нет для него одежды, он слишком толстый.  
— Не идиотничай. У него вполне нормальная конституция.  
— Он заносит мои вещи.  
— Не заносит, а кроме того, они и так сильно потрепаны.  
— Ничего не потрепаны.  
— Твои ночные футболки давно выцвели и все до единой обтрепаны по краям. Но суть не в этом. Шерлок, если ты предпочитаешь одетого брата голому, то я предлагаю тебе прекратить паясничать и подыскать ему какую-нибудь одежду.  
Дальше наступила тишина, хотя Майкрофт был убежден, что практически слышит, как брат куксится. Через несколько минут в ванную зашел Шерлок и сложил на одежное кресло чистые вещи. Майкрофт, как раз ступивший под душ и испытавший при этом головокружение, выглянул из-за занавески:  
— Спасибо. И я ведь тебе говорил, что я на диете, правда?  
Шерлок что-то бормотнул в знак несогласия и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Шерлок, — голос старшего Холмса внезапно зазвучал очень напряженно.  
— Да?  
— Ты не мог бы побыть здесь немного? Я... не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
Шерлок словно прирос к полу; Майкрофт, который признавал что-то подобное и, пусть и не прямо, но просил о помощи... должно быть, он действительно пережил что-то ужасное.  
— Ладно, — детектив сдвинул чистую одежду в сторону и уселся в старое плетеное кресло. — Только не копайся.  
Майкрофт принимал душ, опираясь рукой о стену. Ноги у него подкашивались. Он только сейчас начал осознавать, что с ним произошло, и это было просто кошмарно. На его жизнь и раньше покушались — неизбежное следствие его работы — но не до такой степени.  
О чем он и сообщил Шерлоку, с наслаждением потягивая сладкий горячий чай.  
— А что же Антея? — спросил Джон. — Она была с вами?..  
— Нет. Я был один. Шофер внезапно выехал на встречную полосу — я заглянул к нему и увидел, что он без сознания. Или мертв, что вероятнее, но у меня не было времени проверять.  
— И вы явно не думаете, что это был несчастный случай.  
— Нет, не думаю — рулем кто-то дистанционно управлял.  
— Что ж, я рад, что этот "кто-то" не преуспел, — сказал Джон, и Майкрофт рассеяно улыбнулся ему.  
— Мы видели, как твою машину вытаскивали из реки, — не глядя ни на кого, резко произнес Шерлок. — Мы думали, что ты мертв.  
— Прости, что разочаровал, — пробормотал Майкрофт в свою кружку.  
Шерлок стремительно вскинул голову:  
— Не будь идиотом! — рявкнул он. — Думаешь, это смешно?  
— Нет, Шерлок, я не думаю, что это смешно, — голос Майкрофта звучал устало. — Как не смешно, что ты продолжаешь считать меня своим заклятым врагом.  
— Я никогда так тебя не называл.  
— Да, вероятно, не такими словами.  
В комнате наступило тяжелое молчание. Джон стоял со сложенными на груди руками, прислоняясь к косяку — он видел, что никто из братьев не желает сдаваться (насчет Майкрофта он мог только догадываться, но если судить по Шерлоку, то его брат наверняка не меньше упрям). А еще он видел, что Майкрофт держится в вертикальном положении из последних сил, и решил, что пора вмешаться.  
— Вы можете продолжить утром,— предложил он твердым тоном, не допускавшим никаких возражений, — после того, как вы оба выспитесь.  
С тех пор, как Майкрофт вышел из душа, Шерлок впервые удостоил брата взглядом более двух секунд и понял, что имел в виду доктор. Майкрофту явно требовался отдых, ему очевидно нужно было восполнить запасы энергии.  
— Доброй ночи, — пробормотал детектив и выскользнул из комнаты. Через несколько секунд из гостиной донеслись звуки настраиваемой скрипки.

***

Джон и Майкрофт посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Он всегда будет меня ненавидеть, — тихо произнес Майкрофт.  
"Нет", — подумал Джон. — "Не будет". И вслух добавил:  
— Судя по его сегодняшней реакции, я бы сказал, что это совсем не обязательно.  
Он оставил Майкрофта подумать над его словами, хотя тот вряд ли собирался долго этим заниматься, учитывая его текущее состояние.

Настроив скрипку, Шерлок так и не начал на ней играть и только вертел ее в руках — явный признак, что он слишком выведен из равновесия и не может сосредоточиться. Джон смирился, что сегодня ему выспаться не удастся — а скорее всего, и вообще поспать, и присоединился к другу на диване.  
— О чем думаешь?  
— Возможно, что за нами наблюдают, — нарочито скучающе протянул Шерлок, — но маловероятно.  
— Хорошо, — Джон посмотрел на него и решил взять быка за рога: — Ничего себе поворот, да?  
— Да.  
— Но?  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Я вот думаю, почему он пришел сюда.  
— Что? Ты это серьезно?  
— Разумеется, я серьезно. В этом деле едва ли присутствует предмет для шуток.  
— Ты играешь словами. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я.  
— Я так полагаю, — ответил Шерлок, и его голос прозвучал очень тихо, почти неслышно. Вероятно, потому что это было признание.  
— Ты знаешь, почему он пришел к нам, — осторожно сказал Джон.  
— Потому что ему нужна моя помощь. Он хочет, чтобы я занялся расследованием.  
Доктор сжал переносицу и мысленно досчитал до пяти.  
— Или, может, ему просто некуда больше идти, — подсказал он. — А ты — его брат. Может, он хочет твоей компании.  
— Ты бы стал искать общества Гарри, если бы что-то подобное случилось с тобой? — скептически поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Джон покачал головой:  
— Едва ли можно сравнивать меня и Гарри с тобой и Майкрофтом. И да, мой ответ отрицательный. Гарри для меня не опора и не близкий мне человек.  
Шерлок фыркнул, пытаясь изобразить ироничность, но отчего-то у него не вышло. Эта ночь была каким-то сюрреализмом, и детектив даже не успел толком осознать все случившееся, но каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, что Майкрофт здесь, жив и почти здоров, на него накатывала волна облегчения. Старший брат по-прежнему оставался невыносим, и Шерлок не сомневался, что как только Майкрофт будет в состоянии, он тут же прикажет прислать ему "приличную" дорогую пижаму, но все равно — он был здесь.  
— Ты выглядишь совсем измотанным, — негромко произнес Джон и мягко подтолкнул друга плечом в плечо. — Тебе надо поспать.  
— Тебе тоже.  
— И я этим безусловно займусь, — Джон встал и, широко зевая, потянулся. — Господи, ну я и устал.  
— Джон, — Шерлок не смотрел на друга, но, видимо, чувствовал, что завладел его вниманием: — Спасибо тебе за... сегодня. За то, что остался со мной и... позаботился о Майкрофте.  
Не будь доктор настолько усталым, он бы наверняка придумал в ответ что-нибудь остроумное... что-нибудь поддразнивающее, дабы ознаменовать этот момент: Шерлок, словами выражающий свою признательность — это было редчайшее зрелище. Но Джон только улыбнулся:  
— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

Много позже, когда Джон уже давно скрылся в своей спальне, Шерлок лежал на диване и думал над словами друга. Джон не переставал его изумлять. Он, ни на секунду не засомневавшись, остался с Шерлоком... так просто и естественно помогал ему всем, чем мог, даже если это стоило ему собственного сна... это странным образом успокаивало. Шерлок никогда раньше не встречал такого человека, или, точнее сказать, никогда не имел такого друга. Друга, который все равно оставался рядом, хотя уже много знал о самом Шерлоке. О Шерлоке, который, надо признать, тоже питал к нему искреннюю симпатию и заботу, но временами очень неумело их выражал. Нет, не временами — почти всегда, если уж быть честным. И если бы доктор не обладал таким безмерным терпением, он бы наверняка уже давно отсюда уехал. Впрочем, Шерлок надеялся, что если бы роли поменялись, он сделал бы то же самое для своего друга — оставался бы рядом, терпеливо оказывал бы поддержку. Ну, может не так терпеливо, как Джон — это казалось почти невозможным, но он бы очень старался.  
От такой дружбы Шерлоку было немного не по себе — он знал, что она делает человека уязвимым (хотя Джон бы наверняка заспорил, что она делает человека и сильнее тоже), а кроме того, в случае чужого вмешательства слишком много оказывалось на ставке. Шерлок точно знал, что не хочет терять Джона ни при каких обстоятельствах, а значит — не должен его подводить. Джоново "всегда пожалуйста" при всей своей расплывчатости неожиданно впечатляюще отражало истину — друг, не задумываясь, бросался ему на помощь. Шерлок невольно улыбнулся при этой мысли, но потом сразу посерьезнел: его думы снова рассеяно вернулись к брату. Он не знал, есть ли у Майкрофта кто-то, подобный Джону, но сильно в этом сомневался. Иначе тот не пришел бы сюда этой ночью.  
_Ты — его брат. Может, он хочет твоей компании,_ — прозвучал у него в голове голос Джона.  
Шерлок медленно поднялся на ноги и тихо прошел по квартире, погруженной в мертвую тишину. Еще стояла ночная тьма, но он достаточно хорошо помнил обстановку, чтобы не наткнуться на мебель или еще что-то.  
Дверь в его спальню открылась без единого звука, и Шерлок, крадучись, проник внутрь. Стараясь не сотрясать матрац, он проскользнул под теплое одеяло; Майкрофт дышал ровно и глубоко и, судя по всему, крепко спал. Шерлок растянулся рядом с ним на кровати. Ребенком он порой забирался вот так к брату в постель; лежать и слушать сонное дыхание Майкрофта — это действовало на него умиротворяюще. "И до сих пор действует", — подумал Шерлок. Его снова накрыла волна облегчения — облегчения, что он по-прежнему может думать о брате в настоящем времени. Хотя ему определенно не нравилось испытывать сразу столько всепоглощающих эмоций, и его до сих пор еще немного трясло от пережитого. Ну, по крайней мере Майкрофт об этом не знал, и Шерлок собирался проследить, чтобы это так и осталось.  
Через несколько минут он вернется обратно в гостиную и, следуя совету Джона, немного поспит. Но сейчас он желал еще немного послушать, как спит его брат.  
И Шерлок с неслышным вздохом прикрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> * МИ5 - британская спецслужба внутренней разведки


End file.
